


A gravata vermelha

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Na festa dos veteranos, Malfoy já imaginava que todos os homens vestiriam uma gravata da cor de sua antiga Casa, mas isso não impediu o Potter se surpreendê-lo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Harry Potter” pertence à J. K. Rowling. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos no momento da despedida. Harry sentia-se triste, mas não possuía arrependimentos. Os anos que passara ao lado de Gina foram fantásticos, e ele nunca se esqueceria da sensação de acordar pela manhã com aqueles cabelos ruivos tão próximos de seu rosto. Ela não chorou, mas também não sorriu. Os dois se abraçaram, permitindo que aquele instante durasse mais do que meros segundos. Quando se afastaram, viraram as costas um para outro, seguindo cada um seu próprio caminho.

— Eu não acredito que vocês se separaram — disse Hermione, jogando o vestido rosado sobre a cama. — Vocês eram tão perfeitos juntos.  
Harry inclinou o corpo para frente, e a cadeira rangeu.  
— As coisas já não estavam dando certo há algum tempo. Gina estava sempre muito ocupada com os treinos de Quadribol. Quase não parava em casa. Ela estava mais próxima dos artilheiros do time rival do que de mim.  
Hermione prensou os lábios enquanto segurava o vestido lilás. Não precisava ler mentes para compreender o que havia por trás daquelas palavras. Largou tudo no chão, abandonando o guarda-roupa aberto, e se sentou na cama ao lado de Harry.  
— Eu sei que estava sendo difícil — murmurou, tocando sua mão. — Desculpe.  
Harry suspirou. Não estava triste, afinal de contas. Apenas nostálgico. A companhia de Gina fazia falta. Não como esposa, mas como uma amiga com quem aprendera a contar.  
— E o Rony? Como aceitou isso? — perguntou, tentando desviar o foco da conversa para outra pessoa.  
Hermione pareceu hesitar.  
— Arrasado. Ele estava tão feliz por saber que a irmãzinha se casara com seu melhor amigo. De repente, os dois se separam, e ela começa a sair com um brutamontes com a cabeça do tamanho de uma goles.  
Harry franziu o cenho para ela.  
— Palavras do Ronald — jurou a Granger.  
— Eu não acredito que você e a minha irmã se separaram — anunciou Rony, entrando no quarto de casal. — Vocês eram perfeitos juntos! Por que ela foi te trocar por aquele brutamontes com a cabeça do tamanho de uma goles?  
O timing não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Enquanto o Weasley passava a mão furiosa pelos cabelos, a Granger erguia a sobrancelha para o Potter como se dissesse: não falei?  
— Quer dizer... — A voz de Rony falhou levemente, como sempre fazia quando ele estava irritado. — Se dependesse de mim, a Gina não casava nunca, mas, como era você...  
— Ronald... — avisou Hermione.  
— O que é?!  
— A Gina já é adulta, não acha? Até lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts com a gente. Portanto, sente-se aí antes que eu use um feitiço para travar a sua língua.  
Rony fez uma careta. Ainda parecia aquele garoto de quinze anos que vivia brigando com a Granger por tudo. Sentou-se a seu lado e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.  
— Desculpe, amor. Ei, mudando de assunto... — Ele abriu um sorriso quase convincente. — A festa de reencontro dos veteranos será daqui a dois dias. Já sabem o que vestir?  
Harry jogou o corpo para trás, passando os braços por cima do encosto da cadeira.  
— Nem ideia.  
— Nós temos de vestir alguma coisa da cor de nossa antiga Casa — disse Hermione. — Como fomos todos da Grifinória, vermelho.  
Rony arregalou os olhos.  
— Ah, hã, hã! Eu não vou vestir aquele terno horroroso!  
Hermione franziu o cenho.  
— Mas ele é vinho, não vermelho. Por que não tenta uma gravata?  
— Eu já vestirei uma gravata — interveio Harry.  
— Todos os grifinorianos vestirão gravata vermelha — ponderou Rony. — Está decidido. Gravata vermelha. A menos que...  
O olhar do Weasley se iluminou enquanto ele se levantava e corria porta afora. Harry e Hermione ouviram o som de passos sobre a escada.  
— Ele está indo para o sótão — informou a Granger. — Isso que dizer que...  
Rony reapareceu no quarto com uma caixa velha em suas mãos. Soprou-a para espantar a poeira e abriu um grande sorriso.  
— Vou vestir meu antigo uniforme de Quadribol!  
— Vai ficar ridículo — respondeu Harry sem hesitar.  
— Não vai, não. — Hermione defendeu o marido. Ela caminhou até ele e tocou seu peito com a mão antes de beijá-lo. — Vai ficar sexy.  
O sorriso de Rony não poderia ser maior.  
— Venha. Vamos limpar isto aqui.  
O casal virou as costas para Harry para deixar o quarto, mas a Granger voltou-se para trás no último segundo e, sem emitir som, balançou a cabeça sinalizando as palavras “não vai, não”.

Draco Malfoy alisou sua gravata verde acetinada. Como era de se esperar, mais da metade dos ex-alunos homens usava uma gravata colorida. Os grifinorianos e sonserinos até estavam elegantes. Os corvinalianos davam dó. Dos lufanos, então, nem se falava! Quando Adam Storm, aquele moleque metido, passou por ele com uma peça amarela faiscando em seu pescoço, Draco teve de se conter para não rir.  
Ele olhou a seu redor, buscando rostos que quisesse reconhecer. A família Weasley destacava-se na multidão com seus cabelos ruivos. Draco calou a piada maldosa de que aqueles ali não precisavam de nenhuma roupa vermelha. Distinguiu Rony conversando com a única mulher do grupo, a caçula Gina. Ela trajava um uniforme de Quadribol, assim como o irmão. A diferença é que Gina estava elegante. Já Ronald...  
— Draco — cumprimentou uma voz feminina.  
O louro virou-se para trás, arqueando as sobrancelhas. A Granger estava estonteante em seu vestido vermelho. Não havia a menor dúvida de que ela era a mulher mais linda da festa. Ele teve de se lembrar de piscar antes de responder.  
— Nossa. Nada mal...  
— Para uma sangue ruim? — Ela o desafiou.  
Draco pareceu constrangido.  
— Não. Apenas “nada mal”.  
Hermione abriu um sorriso luminoso. Abraçou o sonserino, que aceitou o gesto com certa timidez.  
— É bom vê-lo de novo. Apesar de tudo.  
Ele assentiu, sério.  
— É. Desculpe. Por tudo.  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Esqueça isso.  
Os dois olharam em volta. Haviam se esquecido de como o jardim de Hogwarts era belo. De um lado, a cabana de Hagrid erguia-se, aconchegante e pitoresca como sempre. Do outro, o lago refletia a luz do sol. Atrás deles, o majestoso castelo observava todos os seus ex-alunos, lançando por suas janelas um olhar protetor.  
— Granger? — chamou Draco, esfregando a sola do sapato na grama.  
— Hermione.  
— O quê?  
Ela prensou os lábios como se hesitasse.  
— Pode me chamar de Hermione. “Granger” traz lembranças ruins.  
— Certo. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Por acaso ele veio com vocês?  
Hermione não perguntou quem. Apenas balançou a cabeça.  
— Ele queria vir sozinho. Por causa da Gina.  
— Sim, eu soube.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
— Bem, eu vou indo — anunciou Hermione. — Se precisar de mim, estarei com meu marido e a família.  
— Certo, certo.  
Draco ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava. Algumas poucas mulheres olhavam com um pouco de inveja. Hermione sempre fora inteligente e bonita. E continuava assim.  
— Oi. Você veio sozinho?  
O pobre sonserino quase saltou para a torre do castelo mais próxima. Virou-se para a mulher de vestido azul que sorria para ele. Ela usava brincos de beterraba.  
— DiLua?  
— Luna — corrigiu a mulher. — É um prazer revê-lo.  
Sem graça, Draco fez uma meia reverência.  
— Igualmente.  
— Você veio sozinho? — Ela repetiu a pergunta.  
— Por que o interesse? — questionou Malfoy, franzindo o cenho.  
— Porque não vejo seus pais.  
— Ah... Eu pedi para eles não virem...  
Luna desviou o rosto, distraída. O sonserino não pôde deixar de chamá-la de mal educada em sua mente. Estava se afastando de mansinho, quando ela disse:  
— Achei.  
— Achou o quê?  
A resposta atingiu-o na forma de um homem de terno preto e gravata vermelha. Ele cumprimentava Lino Jordan e Dino Thomas, que segurava uma bebezinha no colo. Os três conversavam animados como se nunca tivessem se separado.  
— Você vai chamá-lo? Ah! Veja só! Sereias!  
Luna simplesmente correu em direção ao lago, deixando Malfoy sozinho. Ele olhou a seu redor, buscando uma nova companhia, e, quando se deu conta de que Jordan e Thomas afastavam-se de Harry, engoliu em seco. O maldito vinha em sua direção.  
— Malfoy.  
— Potter.  
O cumprimento de sempre.  
— Bela gravata — disseram em uníssono, não poupando o sarcasmo.  
Eles trocaram olhares, e foi como se mil Estupefaças explodissem entre eles. Então, Harry sorriu, e o brilho de seus olhos deu lugar a um Patrono.  
— É bom rever você.  
— Igualmente, Potter.  
Não conversaram. Após se odiarem por sete longos anos, o que havia para conversar? Contentaram-se em observar Luna ajoelhada no lago junto às sereias e Neville caminhando em direção ao castelo na companhia de uma das irmãs Patil, que carregava nos braços um cachorrinho de aparência estranha que parecia ter gastado as últimas duas horas comendo plantas de origem duvidosa.  
— Foi bom revê-lo, Malfoy — disse Harry, fazendo menção de se afastar.  
O sonserino deixou-se permanecer em silêncio. Ao menos por cinco passos do antigo rival.  
— Potter.  
O grifinoriano fitou-o por cima do ombro.  
— Eu soube da Gina. Sinto muito.  
Harry virou-se para ele e cruzou os braços. Por algum motivo, o olhar de Draco não buscou seus olhos, como era costume, mas sua gravata. Era mesmo bonita.  
— Desde quando demonstra empatia pelos outros, Malfoy?  
— Ei — defendeu-se o sonserino. — Eu só estou sendo legal, está bem?  
— Seus pais onde estão?  
Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— E os seus, Potter?  
Harry sacou a varinha e não se surpreendeu quando viu que Malfoy fizera o mesmo. Alguma mulher gritou de susto, e Lino, com sua voz de ex-locutor de partidas de Quadribol, pôs mais lenha na fogueira:  
— Pega ele, Harry!  
O Potter e o Malfoy abaixaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram e se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão cômico — Draco pensara que fosse um abraço e teve de mudar de tática no último segundo para não dar de barriga com o braço estendido de Harry — antes de se afastarem com expressões desconcertadas.  
— Você quer chá? — As palavras saíram da boca de Harry antes que ele pudesse contê-las.  
No fundo, desejou que Malfoy recusasse o pedido, mas o sonserino assentiu.  
— Pode ser, Potter.

Sentados nos degraus da porta dos fundos da cabana de Hagrid, eles bebericavam suas xícaras de chá e observavam os corvos voando de um lado para o outro sobre a plantação de abóboras. Ambos pensavam na mesma coisa. No terceiro ano, um hipogrifo vivera ali durante alguns dias enquanto aguardava sua execução.  
— Você... — disse Draco. — Está bem com todo esse lance do fim do casamento?  
Harry deu de ombros.  
— Está tudo bem. Eu não me arrependo. Nós não nos víamos mais como amantes, apenas como amigos. Nem fazíamos mais sexo.  
Draco engasgou com o chá ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sorvia todo o conteúdo de sua xícara.  
“Por que eu disse isso? Por que eu disse isso? E justo para o Malfoy! Eu nunca tinha comentado isso com ninguém! Nem mesmo com a Hermione!”  
A conversa morreu ali. Eles se levantaram e entraram na cabana para lavar as xícaras. Hagrid ofereceu-lhes bolo de chocolate, mas o doce parecia duro como pedra. Os dois recusaram da forma mais educada que conseguiram e anunciaram sua saída.  
— Boa festa, rapazes! — disse Hagrid, acenando feliz para eles.  
Harry seguia em frente, por isso demorou um pouco a perceber que Malfoy não o seguia. O sonserino ficara para trás, encostado no batente da porta. O grifinoriano estava perto o suficiente para ouvir suas palavras.  
— Sinto muito pelo... — Draco pareceu fazer um esforço mental. — Bicuço. Eu fui um estúpido e quase matei um animal inocente. Peço perdão por minha atitude.  
“Uau. Uau. Essa, definitivamente, é uma lembrança que vai para a Penseira” disse Harry consigo mesmo.

Depois do pedido de desculpas de Draco, a conversa fluiu. Eles compartilharam experiências sobre a infância e a adolescência, trocando ideias de como era crescer no mundo trouxa ou no mundo bruxo. Em poucos minutos, estavam rindo como se fossem velhos amigos. Era estranho — estranhíssimo — e gostoso ao mesmo tempo. Quando perceberam, a noite começava a cair. Eles estavam parados no meio do campo de Quadribol.  
— Isso, sim, traz boas lembranças! — Draco sorriu. — Lembra de quando você quebrou o braço, e o Lockhart removeu todos os seus ossos?  
Harry fez uma careta.  
— Prefiro não lembrar.  
— Ou de quando o Weasley tentou lançar um feitiço em mim com a varinha quebrada e começou a vomitar lesmas?  
Harry respondeu com um tom severo:  
— Você tinha chamado a Hermione de sangue-ruim.  
O rosto pálido de Malfoy adquiriu certa cor. Ele estava envergonhado.  
— Eu que merecia ter vomitado lesmas...  
Os dois se sentaram nas arquibancadas e ficaram observando o pôr do sol. Uma brisa fresca brincava com seus cabelos. O campo era só silêncio.  
— Estranho só ter nós aqui — murmurou Harry, recostando-se na arquibancada.  
— É — concordou Malfoy.  
Passaram-se alguns minutos. De repente, o sonserino levantou a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso malicioso.  
— O que foi? — perguntou Harry, recompondo-se.  
— Estamos só nós aqui, não é?  
Harry piscou sem entender.  
— É.  
— Sem ninguém por perto.  
— Sim.  
— Só nós dois.  
Harry definitivamente não compreendia. Ao menos não até Malfoy virar-se para ele com os olhos brilhando de malícia.  
— Podemos quebrar algumas regras.  
O Potter fitou-o, cúmplice.

Arrombar o armário de vassouras fora a parte fácil. Harry nunca mais se esqueceria do Alohomora. Difícil fora convencer Draco a vestir um uniforme da Lufa-Lufa.  
— Mas só tem uniformes da Lufa-Lufa aqui, Malfoy. Ou você quer jogar de terno?  
— Não! — protestou o loiro. — É uma questão de orgulho! Eu não vou vestir isso! Vou parecer um canário!  
Harry empurrou a camisa amarela contra seu peito.  
— Bem, nós já vamos voar mesmo.  
A contragosto, Draco dirigiu-se ao vestiário e trocou de roupa. Quando reencontrou Harry, os dois gargalharam. Estavam ridículos naquelas roupas feitas para alunos do quarto ano. Além disso, Harry agora tinha certeza de que estava usando uma camisa feminina.  
— Ninguém vai ver! — resmungou Malfoy. — Vamos. Vamos roubar as bolas agora!  
O entusiasmo do sonserino era contagiante. Draco também gostava de quebrar as regras. Eles voaram o mais baixo possível para não chamarem atenção. A velocidade das vassouras era patética, ao menos para aqueles dois apanhadores tão acostumados à velocidade. No fim das contas, não fizeram mais do que apenas voar, apostando corrida. Acreditaram que seria muito perigoso libertar as bolas, principalmente o pomo de ouro.  
— Mas nós dois sabemos que você só está com medo de perder para mim, Potter! — zombou Draco, voando a centímetros do grifinoriano.  
Harry deu-lhe um safanão, derrubando-o da vassoura.  
— Vai me pagar por isso, Potter! — gritou o sonserino, cuspindo grama.  
A noite já cobria os terrenos de Hogwarts quando eles retornaram ao vestiário. Teriam de se trocar o mais rápido possível, ou os colegas e professores notariam sua ausência no Salão Principal. A essa altura, o banquete certamente já estava sendo servido.  
— Ei, você viu os meus sapatos? — perguntou Harry enquanto lutava para vestir as calças.  
— Não sei. Você viu minhas meias? — rebateu Draco, desabotoando a camisa pela terceira vez porque cismava de prender o último botão no penúltimo buraco.  
Harry esperou até que ele terminasse.  
— Está do avesso, Malfoy.  
— Porra, Potter!  
— Olha a boca. Ai! — Ele coçou a nuca. Algum objeto atingira-o em cheio. — Porra, Malfoy!  
— Olha a boca — disse o outro. — Eu só devolvi seu sapato.  
Não trocaram mais palavras enquanto terminavam de se vestir. Estavam na penumbra — não se atreveram a acender as luzes do vestiário — e desistiram da ideia de usar o feitiço Lumus enquanto batalhavam contra as próprias roupas. Harry bateu o sapato algumas vezes no chão para acomodá-lo em seu pé e tateou os bancos em busca da gravata.  
— Aqui está — disse o sonserino, estendendo-lhe uma tira de tecido acetinado.  
— Obrigado, Draco.  
Harry vestiu a gravata às pressas, mal prestando atenção no que fazia. Custou-lhe perceber que Malfoy estava em silêncio.  
— O que foi agora?  
Ele não conseguiu distinguir a expressão do outro na penumbra.  
— Você me chamou de Draco.  
Harry piscou duas vezes.  
— Não chamei, não.  
— Chamou, sim. Harry.  
Foi a vez do grifinoriano de ficar em silêncio. Draco já desviara o rosto quando ele finalmente reagiu.  
— Draco? — chamou. Seu hálito quente fazia-se sentir no pescoço de Malfoy.  
— Harry?  
— Eu juro solenemente...  
Draco franziu o cenho como se Harry fosse louco. Em menos de um minuto, esqueceu-se desse pensamento. O toque da mão era cálido em sua face.  
— Que te acho um idiota.  
Ele se afastou. Simples assim. Com um resmungo, Draco enfiou a gravata de qualquer jeito no pescoço. Nunca em sua vida imaginara um anticlímax como aquele. Maldito Potter. Maldito!  
O sonserino estava tão perdido em suas injúrias mentais que não percebeu o movimento. O grifinoriano pegou-o de surpresa. Por trás. Maldito. Maldito.  
Ele estava mesmo mal intencionado.

A corrida até o Salão Principal fora épica. Eles pararam diante das portas, esbaforidos, e tentaram armar um plano de disfarce. Primeiro entra você, depois eu. O plano foi por água a baixo quando um cachorrinho escapuliu pela fresta e debandou em direção ao jardim. Parvati veio logo atrás, gritando com ele.  
— Harry?! Malfoy?! — exclamou a grifinoriana, dando um passo surpreso para trás.  
Eles congelaram. Fizeram um esforço enorme para não trocarem olhares culpados. Parvati apenas balançou a cabeça.  
— Não quero saber. Domino, volte já aqui, seu cachorro travesso!  
Ela saiu correndo, deixando o caminho livre para eles. Harry e Draco trocaram olhares e decidiram entrar no Salão juntos. Pouco importava o que os outros pensassem. Felizmente, ninguém pareceu notar. Estavam todos muito entretidos com a comida. As quatro mesas estendiam-se compridas, abarcando vários veteranos que sorriam uns para os outros e conversavam sobre amenidades.  
— Até mais tarde, Draco — sussurrou o grifinoriano.  
— Até mais tarde, Harry.  
Eles se afastaram, cada um com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não haviam feito nada de mais, é verdade. Apenas um simples beijo. Bom, quase isso. Malfoy segurara a gravata de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto. Os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão. Mal tiveram tempo para se recuperarem. Buscaram ávidos um ao outro, desejosos daquele gosto estranho e totalmente novo. Só voltaram à realidade quando ouviram o miado.  
Os olhinhos frios de Madame Nora eram a mais terrível das acusações.  
— Como essa gata veio parar aqui?! — exclamou Harry, levantando-se.  
— Como essa gata ainda está viva?! — rebateu Draco, levantando-se também.  
A gata balançou a cauda e desapareceu. Os rapazes encararam-se.  
— Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero reencontrar o Filch — disse Harry.  
— Você leu minha mente — respondeu Draco. — Vamos!  
De volta à realidade, Harry caminhou até seus amigos e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Sorriu de leve para Gina, que estava diante dele, mas a ruiva não prestava atenção. Estava entretida no discurso de Arthur sobre as utilidades de um patinho de borracha.  
— Tenho certeza de que não é isso, pai — murmurou.  
— Harry! — Rony debruçou-se sobre a mesa para encarar seu amigo. — Que demora, cara! Onde você esteve?  
Encurralado assim tão cedo, Harry optou por dizer a verdade.  
— No campo de Quadribol.  
Ou parte dela.  
— Ah, por que não me chamou? — resmungou Rony. — Hum! Olha, amor! Batatas!  
Hermione revirou os olhos para a falta de modos do marido, que se servia de uma colherada de batatas assadas. Virou-se para Harry, sorrindo. Estava prestes a perguntar como fora a caminhada pelo campo de Quadribol quando se deu conta de um detalhe.  
— Ah, Harry. Por que você está vestindo uma gravata verde?  
Ao menos ela teve a decência de perguntar baixinho.


End file.
